Relaciones disfuncionales
|diai =17 |mesi =07 |añoi =06 |diaf =8 |mesf =8 |añof =06 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones =Río de Janeiro }}"Tras conocer a su madre en el HoM y perder sus poderes, Daniel decide localizarla allí donde podría tener su laboratorio. Sin embargo, durante su viaje estará acompañado de Quimera." __TOC__ RESUMEN Después de los cambios sufridos por DECIMATION, Hate quiere localizar a su hermano de ésta realidad, así como a su madre y a Devon, por lo que se termina escapando de la Mansión-X hacia Río de Janeiro. Dana lo sigue, preocupada al enterarse de que Daniel había perdido sus poderes tras el HoM. Una vez que Daniel llega a Brasil, marcha a la jungla, hacia donde recordaba que su madre de la HoM tenía su laboratorio. Allí descubre una mansión donde, tanto su madre como una serie de jóvenes huérfanos, cuidaban animales enfermos de la jungla. Dana continúa su búsqueda, siguiendo el rastro de Daniel. TRAMA HATE (1) Al salir de la sala, en la junta con los profesores Warren y Reyes, Hate se fue molesto, primero, a la oficina de Miss Frost para pedirle ayuda telepática en su búsqueda, la cual no recibióDECIMATION; y, posteriormente, a su habitación. Meditando durante horas: qué podría ser verdad y qué no; qué estará pasando con todos a los que perdió en la otra realidad. Repentinamente alguien llamó a su puerta. Hate no respondió, siguió con los ojos cerrados pensando con una ansiedad tremenda, y casi pareciera que a punto de golpear algo. Aun así el visitante en la puerta continuaba insistiendo golpeando. Hate: ¿Qué no entienden que quiero estar solo? Déjenme en paz —gritó eufóricamente Hate. Quimera, a pesar de los gritos, abre la puerta. Dana: Lo siento Daniel, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Después de todo, tú siempre me has ayudado en momentos difíciles. Hate: ¿Que si estoy bien? ¿Acaso parece que estoy bien? Dejé a mi hermano medio muerto en la otra realidadHouse of M (Abyss), no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo, pero aun así lo conocí. Antes de esta…esta pesadilla ni siquiera lograba recordarlo. Descubrí como mi madre es una maníaca asesina que mato a mi padre y estaba dispuesta a hacernos lo mismo a Jake, a mí y a todo el maldito equipoHouse of M (Crossover). Conocí a mi hijoHouse of M (NeoX), y resultó ser un maldito engendro del mal con la misión de destruirnos. Vi en Devon algo que siempre me negué a ver, que ella siempre amará el poder de la crueldad y que por ello estará siempre dispuesta a hacer lo que sea. Pensé que yo podría cambiarla, pero ahora dudo mucho que ella, de verdad, quiera cambiar. Aun así tengo que encontrarla, descubrir qué fue de ella. Enfrentarla de una vez. Si piensa cambiar de verdad, tenderle la mano y traerla de regreso. ¿Qué tal si le pasó lo mismo que a Tony o si perdió sus poderes como…como Yun?; Pero si lo que ella desea es seguir con su vida criminal, entonces yo mismo la encerraré en prisión. Y lo más importante, me vi a mí mismo con todo lo que siempre he deseado, con otra vida. Conocí a mi padre, y vi algo en mí que no tenía nada que ver con Hate, al contrario, servía y ayudaba a la gente, a mutantes y humanos por igual. Pero sobre todo a los más débiles, algo que yo, por mi estúpido odio y auto compadecimiento, nunca he hecho. En resumen, descubrí que mi vida es una ¡basura!, y que mi lugar no está aquí. Dana: ¿De qué hablas, Daniel? Tú ayudas a la gente aquí… Hate, sonríe débilmente y separa de la cama y pone sus manos en los hombros de Dana. Hate: Yo necesito algo más. Pero primero necesito esclarecer mi mente, así que necesito estar solo, por favor. Quiero enfrentar mis demonios, ayudar de verdad a la gente y quiero hacerlo alejado de todos. Dana baja la mirada, sin necesidad de palabras le desea suerte a Daniel y, con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, da la vuelta y sale de la habitación. Hate, decide ir a la selva del Brasil, donde anteriormente estaba escondida la principal base de operaciones de los Purificadores, toma una maleta, echa un par de cosas en ella, y ve una foto, de los primeros días con Ivan, Shaman, Yun, Devon y Dana. Una foto de un poco antes de que Tony y Amelia entraran al equipo. Suspira y la pone en la maleta. Con cuidado sale de su habitación y, entre el alboroto logra no ser notado. Consigue algo de dinero. En el estacionamiento encuentra el auto de Cyclops con las llaves puestas, sube en él y se va rumbo al aeropuerto. Horas más tarde, Emma, neuróticamente grita, mientras Dana parece una zombi deambulando por los pasillos de la mansión: Emma: ¡Warren, Warren Worthington tercero! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Cecilia: ¿Qué sucede, Emma? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Ángel está atendiendo un asunto en Ciudad Mutante. Emma: Reyes, creí que ustedes se encargarían de supervisar a todos los mutantes que perdieron sus poderes. Debemos saber el estado"tener un status oficial" en el original. Pero el término no es correcto para un checking médico. de todos de inmediato. Necesito a todos los Neo y los Abyss revisados. Eres doctora, sabes de eso. ¿dónde está Daniel Minor? Cecilia: Tranquilízate. Yo ya tendí un expediente. El único Neo que ha perdido sus poderes es Yun. Dana: Daniel me dijo que tenía que irse de aquí, enfrentar a su madre, o por lo menos conocerla. Emma: Ese chico debería de estar aquí encerrado. Es nuestra responsabilidad ante las autoridades y, con ese maniaco que está matando a los exmutantes… Cecilia: ¿Exmutantes? Emma: Así es. Al parecer tu expediente no fue muy exacto. El chico ha perdido sus poderes. Quimera: ¡¿Él también perdió sus poderes?! Emma: Así es, ¡¿acaso nadie lo sabía?! Reyes, necesito que… Mientras Emma habla con Cecilia, Dana voltea preocupada por el bienestar de Daniel, pensando que ahora, que está sin poderes, si se llegara a topar con su hermano o con su madre sería un blanco fácil. Dana decide ir a las habitaciones de los demás chicos, a pedir ayuda al único que puede ayudarle. Quimera: ¡¿Rumsey, estas ahí?! —dice Dana mientras abre despacio la puerta del cuarto del líder de los NeoX. Shaman: Sí, pasa Dana. Quimera: Rumsey, quería pedirte un… Dana se asombra al ver a Rumsey en posición de meditación, sin mover un solo musculo, mientras levita levemente. Quimera: Disculpa, veo que estás ocupado. Shaman: No te preocupes, esto no es nada. Dime, qué deseas. Dana le explica la situación, y Rumsey accede a tratar de localizar a Daniel mentalmente, pero le recuerda lo arriesgado que sería el ir tras él sin avisar a los superiores. Shaman: …al parecer se encuentra aún en el aeropuerto. Si te apuras lo podrás alcanzar. Ademas, si no me equivoco, Miss Reyes y Mr Worthington estarán muy enojados. Anda ya. Quimera: Gracias, Rumsey. Shaman: No tienes porqué. Mientras Quimera arregla unas cuantas cosas para su maletín, un atormentado Daniel se dirige a un destino incierto, del cual solo saldrán problemas. HATE (2) —Pasajeros del 326 con destino a Río de Janeiro, Brasil, favor de acercarse por la puerta 6. Hate, que había estado recargado en una pared con el pequeño maletín en sus manos, por fin se mueve y se dirige hacia la puerta. Al momento de llegar a la puerta le piden el pasaporte. El policía lo ve fijamente, verificando la foto en el pasaporte. Hate sonríe por la ironía, "alguna vez fue capaz de tener el aspecto deseado y ahora que no puede hacerlo." en el texto original.durante un tiempo fue capaz de tener cualquier aspecto, y ahora ya no era capaz de hacerlo, por lo que ve cómo verifican su aspecto. Al formarse una fila al borde de las escaleras del avión, Daniel voltea hacia atrás. Al final decide subir. Mientras, Dana llega a tiempo para verlo abordar. Daniel se sienta y comienza a pensar en qué es lo que hará estando en Brasil: Si no logró vencer a su madre cuando tenía poderes ¿qué puede hacer ahora? HATE (3) El avión se eleva. Daniel, por un momento, mira por la ventana esperando encontrarse a alguien, pero no, nadie, nadie ha ido. Mientras tanto, Dana llega deprisa al aeropuerto, por la prisa olvida su aspecto, así que entra sin pensar nada. Un policía intenta detenerla, pero ella lo sobrepasa volando"pasa fácilmente volando sobre él, y" en el original. Se ha cambiado para no reiterar los complementos., derribándolo con las patas traseras, y llega hasta la vendedora de boletos. Dana: Necesito saber si Daniel Minor ha venido, y hacia dónde se dirige. La mujer, la mira por encima de los lentes, recargados en al nariz, mientras no para de mastica goma de mascar. —Esa es información clasificada personal, y no se la puedo dar a cualquiera. Dana sonrie, aunque se denota su ira. Dana: Creo que no me expliqué, señora. Quiero esa información ¡ahora!. Dana lanza una llamarada de fuego por la boca. La mujer nerviosamente ve que el personal de seguridad no se ha dado cuenta por la sutileza de la flama y que el guardia está caído. Rápidamente le dice: —Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. El avión acaba de salir. Es el pasajero número… Antes de que la mujer termine de hablar, Dana ya está corriendo hacia la pista de aterrizaje, mientras mira hacia el sur. Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. Un camión lleno de mercadería recorre las calles de Río, el barrio pertenece a una zona pobre, muy pobre, por lo que las calles no están pavimentadas y el camión no deja de dar tumbos y saltos, casi pareciera que está a punto de desbaratarse de lo viejo que es. Por fin el camión se detiene y el conductor baja a comprar bebidas. Esto es aprovechado por un polizonte, el cual venía escondido en la parte trasera del camión para salir de éste. Envuelto en sabanas, baja y se dirige hacia un grupo de ancianos sentados en una esquina jugando cuarenta:D y les dice, tapándose el rostro: —Excuse me, do you speak English? Can you help me?Creo que todos saben qué significa pero igual: "Discúlpenme, ¿hablan inglés? ¿Pueden ayudarme?) El grupo voltea para ver a aquel sujeto envuelto en sábanas, sin entender palabra alguna de lo que dice: —¿No?…emm…let's see…my spanish is not good. If I could remember where did I put that universal translator¿No?…emm…veamos…mi español no es muy bueno. Si tan solo pudiera recordar dónde puse ese traductor universal. El sujeto envuelto en sabanas busca entre bolsillos algo desesperadamente. Cuando, de repente: —¡Ah! Here it is! Now, hold just a sec…¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! Ahora, esperen un segundo…). —¡Vrrr!¡Vrrr!¡Vrrr!. Universal translator now working. —Ahora sí. Bueno, vuelvo a decir: Discúlpenme, ¿me podrian decir si han visto a este joven? El sujeto en sabanas saca una foto, en la cual se encuentra Hate, y se la muestra a los ancianos, pero estos responden que no. —Diablos, esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba. Bueno, creo que será mejor que recorra el lugar volando. Adiós discrección:roll:. Las sabanas vuelan por el aire y, de detrás de ellas, emerge Quimera, la cual, rápidamente, alza el vuelo y comienza a recorrer el barrio en busca de alguna pista sobre Hate. HATE (4) Al llegar a Río de Janeiro, Daniel tomó un taxi. Entre recuerdos revueltos y perdidos, dirigió al conductor por puro instinto en distintas direcciones, hasta salir casi de la ciudad, llegando al borde de una especie de selva, cerca de un conjunto de rocas gigantes. El taxista, molesto por las indecisiones de Daniel, le dijo que bajara, que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo y que le pagara, y ahí se quedaba. Daniel, después de pagar, bajó y comenzó a caminar por la jungla, recordando que antes, o al menos en la otra realidad, la ciudad se extendía aún más, y un enorme edificio corporativo junto a un gran río era el disfraz de la base de su madre. Después de caminar y pensar por mucho rato, al caminar al borde de una pequeña carretera cuyos lados estaban atrapados en medio de la naturaleza espesa. Resbaló rodando por el suelo, cayendo casi dentro de una pantano, y, logrando sujetarse de una raíz de un árbol, logró salir. Caminando entre la flora húmeda, Daniel solo reflexionaba acerca de Dana, de el tiempo que no la vio aún a pesar de tenerla en frente, y en cambio se vio deslumbrado por el falso brillo de Devon con su corazón opaco. Repentinamente pudo oír los pasos de animales acechando, al parecer, sin notarlo, se había adentrado demasiado a la jungla. Sin duda animales traicioneros buscando comida fresca, tal vez en otros tiempo un animal salvaje no sería nada contra Hate, sobretodo después de haber enfrentado a villanos aún más hambrientos y feroces. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo que hizo fue correr, correr aún más, hasta adentrarse en la jungla y tirando la maleta a un lado. Podía oír el ruido de las aves volando, las serpientes arrastrándose, y de nuevo alguien acechándolo, pero lo que no oyó fue una cámara instalada en la copa de un árbol. Rápidamente se vio un leopardo persiguiendo a Daniel, por más rápido que el chico corrió, el animal lo alcanzó, saltando sobre él, tirándole al piso. De inmediato sus garras se clavaron en su espalda. Daniel, por puro instinto, sacó un cuchillo que tenía como su única arma. Lo intentó clavar en el cuello de la fiera, pero ésta resultó más rápida, rasgando el brazo de Daniel. Éste solo cerró los ojos pensando: Este es el fin. HATE (5) Mientras tanto, Dana, en las afueras de el aeropuerto, llama al instituto Xavier. Pero parece que todas las líneas están ocupadas. Dana: Vamos, vamos… Repentinamente recuerda que, antes de salir tras Daniel, Ivan le entregó un localizador junto con un celular, de línea prioritaria en el instituto. Rápidamente lo saca de la pequeña bolsa que lleva consigo y llama. Dana: ¿Emma?…es decir ¿Miss Frost? Emma: Dana, por dios, despeja ésta línea. Se que saliste sin permiso, ahora mismo una flota de sentinels están llamando a la puerta y necesitamos ayuda aquí. Si decidiste irte en vez de ayudar está bien, mocosa, pero fuera de éste canal. Dana: Calma señorita, es solo que estoy buscando a Daniel, a Hate. Presiento que está en problemas. Solo necesito una coordenada y le juro que la dejaré en paz. Emma: Por dios, con tal de que me dejes lo haré, mocosa. Una de mis Stepford revisará con todo el apoyo de cerebra, y en unos momentos recibirás la información. Ahora ¡fuera! Dana, con una leve sonrisa a pesar del grito de Emma, se prepara, alzando el vuelo y esperando a que le manden las coordenadas. ---- Mientras tanto en la selva, la bestia, a pesar del cuchillo enterrado en un costado, no parece inmutarse. Daniel, con la herida provocada por las garras de el animal en el pecho, está a punto de caer ante las fauces del animal, pero, repentinamente, un rayo llama la atención del animal, el cual se lanza contra quien le disparó. Pero, al parecer, el disparo fue más cruel de lo que pareció, aunque exteriormente pareciera que no le hizo nada. Un par de metros después, el animal cae muerto. Daniel, aun sin creer en lo que ocurrió, se levanta con la mano en su pecho, por la sangre que sale de su herida. El dolor de la herida no es nada comparado con lo que siente al ver a la persona que lo salvó, la cual, rápidamente, corre hacia Daniel y, quitándose su propia chaqueta, la humedece en el agua y la usa para limpiar la herida de Daniel. —Hijo, ¿estás bien? Daniel se queda sin palabras. No sabe si es la sangre que ha perdido (que no ha sido mucha), el vértigo provocado por el animal persiguiéndolo, o esto. Así que, rápidamente, Daniel se va hacia atrás, cayendo desmayado. Un par de horas después despierta en una habitación, parece una casa muy comoda con todo tipo de servicios. Por un momento se pregunta qué paso. Comienza a recorrer el lugar y no es más que una simple casa, con cuartos con dibujos, pinturas y fotografías de animales. En la parte trasera, algunos animales en cautiverio, pero son animales heridos, y notas sobre información de la tierra y las especies en la selva. —Daniel, este es mi hogar desde hace casi 10 años. Aquí es donde he dedicado todo mi tiempo a proteger a los animales y las especies de este lugar. ¿Cómo está tu herida? —¡¿De verdad eres tú, madre?! ¡¿Pero tú, eres…?! ¡¿Tú vives en la selva ayudando a los animales?! —Así es. He dedicado toda mi vida a conservar estas especies tan subdesarrolladas, "a comparación de los" en el original. Se ha eliminado pueesto que la frase no tenía sentido. animales que no tienen lo suficiente para sobrevivir ante el humano. —¡¿Pero tú…tú no eres…?! ¿Todos estos años has estado aquí? Pero dónde está mi hermano, y por qué desde hace 13 años no he sabido nada de ti —dice Daniel histérico, apartando a su madre de él y gritando. —Daniel, tú…tienes que entenderlo. Tu padre trabajaba para la mafia. Ellos nos perseguían. Yo siempre intenté…le rogué que dejara ese trabajo, pero cuando lo hizo era muy tarde. Ellos estaban ya sobre nosotros. —La madre de Daniel voltea hacia los animales encerrados, mientras una lágrima sale de sus ojos.— Tu padre nos puso en peligro a todos, por eso huí. Volví a buscarte días después de la muerte de tu padre, pero estaba oculta, con Jake. Cuando no te encontré pensé que una buena familia te había adoptado y, tal vez, esa sería la mejor forma de alejarte del peligro. Así que dejé el país y regresé al sur. Daniel no lo puede creer. ¿De verdad esto es lo que sucedió todos estos años? Por primera vez se plantea la duda. ¿Qué tal si mi madre no me abandonó? ¿Y si, en realidad, todo fue una confusión o lo hizo por mi bien, no para deshacerse de mí? —Jake, ¡¿dónde esta Jake?! La madre de Daniel, se acerca a éste y lo abraza mientras llora y le dice: —Lo siento de verdad. Lo siento…lo que hice no fue suficiente y, por eso me he culpado cada día. Al parecer las cuentas de tu padre contra su jefe, o sus competidores, eran muy altas. Nos persiguieron, reclamándonos el dinero que les habían robado. Fueron hasta Costa Rica a por nosotros y mataron a tu hermano. HATE (6) —¿Muerto? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué nunca volviste? Madre: Tu padre siempre me engañó, de todas las formas posibles. No solo con otras mujeres, si no sobre su vida, sobre su profesión y, lo más importante, nunca me contó lo que era…hasta que yo misma descubrí que era un mutante. Por un momento Daniel recuerda a la mujer que conoció en la realidad alterna. Esa mujer que se expresaba mal de todos y que se notaba su odio hacia los mutantes. —¿Mi hermano era mutante? Madre: No lo se. Él, como ya te dije, fue asesinado por la mafia cuando aún era muy chico. Por eso no volví a por ti, por eso me escondí en la selva. Su madre se ve de verdad deplorable y lamentable, pero Daniel no puede quitarse la imagen de la mujer que conoció como su madre en la realidad creada por la mutante loca que le quitó sus poderes. Será eso, que ésta tipa, esa tal Wanda, lo que deseaba era volver al mundo tan loco como esta ella. No importa, aun así no se resiste y se arrodilla para abrazar a su madre. Madre: Vamos Daniel, entremos a mi casa. Ahí hay más colaboradores de mi causa, que viven en la selva ayudando animales, y será más cómodo que entre para que se curen tus heridas. Daniel, con miedo, accede. Al entrar a la pequeña casa, ve que es más grande de lo que parecía. La simple cabaña de madera solo era una fachada de una gran casa en la parte subterránea. Una chica del campamento corre a asistir a Daniel, limpiando y cauterizando la herida, mientra su madre va a buscar algo de comida. Daniel prefiere no hablar mucho ni estar cerca de su madre, hasta la noche, cuando sale al balcón de la cabaña a apreciar el paisaje,…es tan hermoso. Durante todo el día, los compañeros de su madre se han presentado, parecen"a vistoa todo el dia, a los compañeros d esu madre presentarse" en el original, aunque no tiene sentido, por lo que se ha reescrito. ser muy gentiles y, lo más importante, ayudan a animales heridos en la selva. Medita si esto es de verdad posible, o si acaso el animal que lo atacó lo dejó tan herido que solo está delirando, lo que en realidad desea. Lara: ¡Hey chico!, Daniel. Tu madre está abajo, pero no seas aburrido. Iremos a dar una ronda para buscar algo interesante. ¿Vienes? Daniel lo duda por un momento, ella es la chica que lo curó hace unas horas. Al final se decide por ir en vez de quedarse para volverse loco. Recorren, por un par de horas, la selva, mientras Lara le platica como todos son huérfanos de la región o, simplemente, chicos de todo el mundo preocupados por las especies, que aprovecharon este refugio financiado por su madre. Después de pasado el tiempo, sin encontrar nada rescatable más que algunos animales muertos a manos de depredadores más grandes, encuentran a un león viejo, aunque herido, sin un ojo, con las garras desafiladas y los colmillos casi quebradizos. Entre todo el grupo de jóvenes lo cargan y llevan de vuelta a la cabaña. Daniel se pregunta por la ironía del león: Es como verse reflejado. Un ser…un animal que ha perdido todo su poder y su respeto. Seguramente fue derrocado por un animal más joven para tener el liderato, y abandonado por su manada. Tal vez a Daniel tampoco le queden trucos, fuerzas, o algo que lo haga igual a su antiguo equipo. Ahora es un ser débil e inservible. Pero a él su equipo nunca le dio la espalda. Daniel sonríe mientras ayuda a cuidar y curar al león, aunque, probablemente, no durará mucho si lo mandan de nuevo a enfrentar a la selva. Aun así, el animal, una vez que esté curado por completo, podrá elegir entre quedarse en cautiverio o volver a su vida, aunque tal vez no dure mucho. Daniel se pregunta algo parecido: ¿debe volver a su vida anterior, con sus amigos…su verdadera familia, aunque ya no sea igual que ellos, o debe quedarse aquí escondido? Sus pensamientos son irrumpidos. Madre: Daniel, ¡¿te encuentras bien?! Me han dicho los chicos que hiciste un gran trabajo"una gran desempeño" en el original. con el león. No solo al cargarlo, si no curándolo. Eres muy fuerte y, al parecer, sabes mucho de medicina. —¡¿Mucho?1 No, solo lo esencial. Yo, igual que mi padre, trabajé en la mafia y, ahí, regularmente atendía a los heridos, aunque en realidad mi función era la de guardaespaldas. Por eso es que se usar armas y pelear bien. Madre: Que mal que haya tenido que llevar esa vida por mi cobardía. Pero, cuéntame más Daniel, quiero que recuperemos todo el tiempo perdido. Mientras tanto en la selva Dana sobrevuela el territorio y olfatea un poco. Es raro, antes no podía localizar olores, pero ahora, aunque ténuemente, es como si pudiera sentir que Daniel estuvo por esa región. Busca y sobrevuela por horas, hasta que encuentra uno de los guantes del traje de HateTirado de su maleta cuando el leopardo lo perseguía. Ahora sabe que estaba en lo correcto, pero, antes de que pueda reaccionar, siente como se quema su espalda. Dana grita de dolor mientras voltea furiosa hacia su atacante. OTROS Notas *Esta trama fue iniciada originalmente en WIKI}} elforo.de/neox. **Posteriormente sería copiada y concluida en Creatuforo. *La trama parece incompleta. *Esta trama iba a narrar la liberación de Esau del laboratorio de su madre, según la propia declaración de Darkfantomex. **Cronológicamente esto no es posible: ***Esta trama ocurre tras DECIMATION y el inicio de Negro y Blanco, tramas en las que Daniel está ausente (aunque Quimera sí que aparece en ambas.). ***En Negro y Blanco, Esau ya forma parte de los Dark Strike, durante al menos una misión completa. Eso sin hablar de que habla de tener experiencia previa militar durante Lazos de maldad, trama anterior a Negro y Blanco. Errores *Aunque se encuentran un león en la jungla de Brasil, esta especie no vive en este bioma. Correcciones *Se han modificado las formas contraídas tipo: "q" por "que", "vdd" por "verdad"… *Se ha sustituido la forma inglesa "Brazil" por la castellana "Brasil". Anotaciones Categoría:Tramas/elforo.de